


L'histoire du petit poisson bleu

by MissCactus



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Friendship, Humor, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-05-12 20:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5680147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/MissCactus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La vie était pleine de surprise. C'était ce qui faisait qu'il aimait cette nouvelle vie, sa vie de lycéen, imprévisible et pourtant si agréable. Ou pas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'histoire du petit poisson bleu

La vie était pleine de surprise.

Que ce soit dans sa vie personnelle, lycéenne ou encore sportive, Furihata Kouki ne cessait d'être surpris de jour en jour. Il fallait l'avouer, il avait rejoint le club de basket un peu par hasard. Une fille, son frère, quelques amis et le voilà au milieu d'un terrain, un ballon entre les mains et des joueurs tous plus exceptionnels les uns que les autres autour de lui. Cependant la véritable surprise avait été lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé, pour la première fois, dans un match officiel. On ne lui avait pas demandé de jouer lors des préliminaires, d'un petit match entre lycées, mais bel et bien pendant les quarts de finale de l'Interhigh, contre l'incroyable équipe de Kaijou avec leur incroyable ex-membre de la Génération des Miracles, Kise Ryouta.

Kise Ryouta qui ne semblait apparemment pas d'aussi bonne humeur que quand il rendait visite à leur équipe.

Mais ce n'était rien à côté d'une autre surprise. Une surprise telle qu'il en avait presque oublié de jouer, de marcher, de respirer lorsqu'on lui avait annoncée. Sa participation à la finale du tournois contre Rakuzan, contre Akashi Seijuuro. S'il n'avait pas été aussi occupé à retenir ses yeux dans leurs orbites, il se serait très certainement mis à rouler par terre pour essayer de calmer son fou rire. Malheureusement il s'était trop rapidement retrouvé sur le terrain, fixé par ces yeux intimidants, et passant son temps à se ridiculiser devant toutes les équipes que Seirin avait eu tellement de mal à battre. Autant dire qu'il avait réduit à néant leurs efforts.

Telle était la vie remplie de surprises du pauvre Furihata Kouki. Peut-être bien qu'il avait pu certes rêver de participer ne serait-ce qu'une fois à un match aussi important, mais jamais il n'aurait pu prévoir que ce rêve deviendrait réalité. C'était ce qui faisait qu'il aimait cette nouvelle vie, sa vie de lycéen, imprévisible et pourtant si agréable.

Ou pas.

Une douleur venant des paumes de ses mains et se propageant jusqu'à ses poignets se fit sentir lorsque le brun tomba brusquement en avant, se rattrapant de justesse pour ne pas s'étaler sur le goudron en pleine rue marchande. Il entendit la personne qu'il avait bousculé pousser une petite exclamation de surprise mais n'y fait pas réellement attention, occupé à essayer de rattraper ses achats qui partaient dans tous les sens en marmonnant tout de même quelques excuses. Il avait eu le temps d'entre-apercevoir l'homme qu'il avait bousculé, et ce dernier semblait plus grand que lui alors autant prendre quelques précautions en espérant que celui-ci serait un minimum commode et le pardonnerait.

Du moins il l'espérait jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise qui était la personne qu'il venait de bousculer.

Se penchant pour ramasser le dernier de ses paquets sa main rencontra celle de l'inconnu qui l'aidait et, au moment où il allait de nouveau se confondre en excuse, il eut le malheur de relever les yeux vers le visage de cet homme. Un homme qu'il avait malheureusement déjà vu, et pas dans ses meilleurs souvenirs.

Imayoshi Shouishi de Touhou Gakuen.

Et c'est au moment où il remarqua que ce dernier ne semblait pas réellement porter attention à lui qu'il fut heureux d'avoir finalement été si longtemps sur le banc, sans avoir aucune chance de jouer contre lui. Parce qu'évidemment, Kagami ou Kuroko, et même Izuki ou Mitobe étaient des joueurs qui marquaient beaucoup plus les esprits que lui et, pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait commencé le basket, il était réellement heureux de ce fait.

Encore une fois... Ou pas.

Parce que si le capitaine de Touhou avait une mémoire défaillante, il l'aurait su... Et apparemment c'était loin d'être le cas. Imayoshi ramassa d'ailleurs le petit paquet qu'il avait complètement oublié et le lui tendit, gardant ce sourire effrayant scotché à son visage. Furihata, les mains légèrement tremblantes le prit et grâce à sa maladresse légendaire fit aussitôt tomber son contenu sur le béton.

« Désolé ! » S'exclama-t-il tandis qu'il entendait l'autre rire de lui. Il ne pouvait pas en être vraiment vexé, il se rendait bien compte qu'il était extrêmement ridicule. Mais quand il se retrouva de nouveau avec son petit paquet en main et les yeux sur le visage terrorisant d'Imayoshi, il perdit ses mots et ne trouva rien pour le remercier correctement, sans passer encore une fois pour un imbécile fini. Certes il ne le reverrait certainement jamais étant donné qu'il ne serait même plus lycéen d'ici l'année prochaine, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point il ressemblait sincèrement à un psychopathe, et ce même en dehors du terrain... Savoir que cette expression était naturelle était encore moins rassurant. Au moins pendant les matchs il était loin de lui et...

Et au sourcil interrogateur qu'il venait de lever, Furihata le faisait attendre trop longtemps. Alors il devrait se servir de son seul atout, celui de-

« Joyeux anniversaire. »

… _Pas celui-ci_ ! En quoi retenir les dates d'anniversaire allait l'aider dans cette situation ? Et surtout, comment avait-il appris celle de _ce_ type ?! Il était tellement stupide et il venait totalement de se griller, insinuant clairement qu'il le connaissait !

« Oh... Le numéro douze de Seirin, c'est ça ? »

Tout ce que souhaitait Furihata, c'était s'évanouir. S'évanouir, partir à l'hôpital, et se faire ramener par son frère le soir. Et pas finir sa vie ici, très certainement achevé par Imayoshi. D'ailleurs... Pourquoi ce dernier continuait de rire, il n'en avait pas marre de se moquer de lui... ?

« En tout cas, merci. Je ne savais pas que tant de personnes étaient au courant. »

Ce ne fut qu'à cette phrase que Furihata réalisa qu'effectivement, le sac qu'il portait ne semblait pas des plus légers, et que malgré ses traits étranges son sourire semblait plus naturel qu'habituellement.

… Enfin, ce n'était pas comme s'il l'avait assez observé pour remarqué les changements dans son sourire... Pas du tout.

Pourquoi se justifiait-il dans sa propre tête, ne pouvait-il pas avoir un peu d'intimité ?

Le silence qui s'était installé entre les deux garçons était des plus gênants, le plus petit des deux voulant tout faire pour s'éclipser les plus rapidement possible mais ne sachant absolument pas comment le faire de la façon la plus polie possible. Il ne pouvait pas s'en aller après un simple ''Au revoir'' après lui avoir montré qu'il en savait assez sur lui pour connaître la date de son anniversaire. Mais encore une fois, ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il retenait des dates aléatoires qui ne lui serviraient absolument à rien.

Quoique...

Gêné et essayant d'éviter le regard de son aîné, Furihata tendit le paquet qu'il venait justement de faire tomber par terre, contenant un simple petit porte-clé. Il s'inclina un peu de sorte à ne réellement rien voir de son visage, et marmonna un rapide « Prends-le s'il te plaît. » en guise de cadeau. Mais personne ne le prit.

Légèrement hésitant, le brun leva discrètement un œil vers Imayoshi, espérant que ce dernier ne l'aurait pas planté comme un imbécile en plein milieu de la rue. Heureusement ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait fait, mais le regard étonné et l'absence de son habituel sourire lui fit se poser des questions sur son choix d'action complètement irréfléchie. Et stupide, avouons-le.

Parce que son cadeau était un porte-clé en forme de petit poisson bleu brillant.

En ce trois juin, chaude journée de printemps, Furihata Kouki eut l'honneur d'apprendre que l'ex-capitaine de l'équipe de basket de Touhou Gakuen était un grand amateur de... Pêche.

Son après-midi allait être longue, il était loin de pouvoir rentrer chez lui.


End file.
